dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 10
February 28, 2012 Check out our new On Duty UI! In order to provide our players with a better experience when queuing for content, we have re-designed our On Duty UI to be more like the layout of our Mission Journal. Beyond just being familiar, players now have greater control and visibility when queuing. The new On Duty UI provides players with better feedback! For example, if a player is queuing and does not meet the requirements for the specific content, the On Duty UI now displays messaging as to what criteria the player does not meet. In addition, players now see the status of group members, and will be notified if a member of the party does not meet requirements. Character Background Selection! Legendary players and players that have purchased at least one DLC pack will have the option to change their Character Selection Background on the Character Select Screen! Audio *When fighting Static, you should find him to be much more talkative now. Collections *Fixed a number of gold collections that would spawn in locations players could not reach. *Improved placement of a number of Briefings in Metropolis. Research and Development *Harvesting Exobytes while in a group should no longer cause a group roll. If you are the harvester you will receive the harvested materials. General *Players will no longer be able to roll NEED on an item if they are unable to wear it. *The vending machines in Little Bohemia are no longer targetable. *Character list scrolling works properly now. *Some Paradox Ruptures have been closed and re-opened elsewhere to avoid interrupting players participating in other content. *Stat buffs applied from one trinket will no longer stack with the same stat from another trinket. Corrected a number of inconsistencies with trinkets buffing stats with incorrect tier values. Lightning Strikes *Bounty and Wanted missions now have a chance to drop loot for any contributors currently on the mission. Marketplace *DLC items in the marketplace should no longer be marked incorrectly as "Purchased" if your inventory is full. Missions South Gotham *With Brainiac consolidating his forces, and moving them into the bottles, Captain Cold and Cyborg no longer have daily missions for Villains or Heroes. Party Time! *Fixed an issue that could cause the fight to break for higher level villains preventing them from completing the end sequence with Harley Quinn. Hot Dog Zombie *Fixed a minor typo in the Mission Journal. Garden of Eat Em! *Female citizens will no longer slide during this mission. Powers General The following abilities now apply the Crushed effect on their targets: Thought Bubble, Stasis Field, Entrap, Grasping Hand, Deep Freeze, Carnivorous Plants, and Harvest. Sorcery Soul Well when used in the Damage role now correctly applies a critical hit chance buff to friendly targets within range when enemies are KOd. Super Speed *Phase Dodge game effects have been updated to behave more closely to the standard Block ability and its counter effect is now resistible. Staff *The progress bar has been removed from Martial Flowers, Launching Roundhouse Combo and Leaping Overhead Strike Combo. This means that canceling these attacks with a super power will no longer cause a loss of damage. Two-Handed *The Current Effects menu tooltip display for the Two Handed Weapon Critical Damage bonus will now display properly. Martial Arts *The Current Effects menu tooltip display for the Martial Arts Weapon Critical Damage bonus will now display properly. Gadgets *The damage prevention effect of Clown Box will now properly overwrite damage prevention effects from Neural Neutralizer and Hide. Acrobatics *You may now control your height while using Rocket Assisted Glide by gesturing the movement controls forward or backward. *Significantly increased the activation distance of Glide Line. PVP *Diamond Heist **Due to Brainiac's movements in South Gotham the Diamond Heist will now begin at a location slightly to the West of the previously planned heist location. *KO's on player's summoned pets no longer affects the score in PvP Arenas. *Toughness now reduces damage caused by player pets in PvP *Legends: Batman and Robin characters will no longer slide along the floor after performing a Batarang Flurry attack Alerts The role-optional alerts should now balance properly, only using DPS people in place of other roles. *For example, if you have 3 controllers and 3 DPS queued up before you could have had a group with 3 controllers and 1 DPS. Now you should get a group with 1 controller and 3 DPS. Duos Flashback *Abra Kadabra is no longer easy to juggle making him comparable in difficulty to Pied Piper. Raids Batcave: The Inner Sanctum *The Automated Robotic Custodian (ARC) boss will no longer animate incorrectly while using his Riot Foam attack. Batcave: Brainiac Sub-Construct *NeurOMAC Elite droids are now able to ground players. *Brainiac can now be properly heard during his boss fight. *Attacks from Brainiac's Orbs will now display correctly in the combat log. Kahndaq *When carrying the Heart of Anubis it's de-buff will now display correctly in the Effects Menu. *Players will now receive a marker pointing to General Adnan's location. Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm *Sunstone Turrets should now always be damageable. User Interface *User can now scroll through tradable items if more than 16 are in the inventory. *Marketplace: DLC items in the marketplace should no longer be marked incorrectly as "Purchased" if your inventory is full. *Players should no longer have to select the “Play” button multiple times in character select before entering the game. Visual *Fixed a number of environmental issues throughout the Metropolis and Gotham City. *Power drain fly-text no longer has “+” sign in front of it. de:Spielaktualisierung_10 Category:Game Update